Rock My World
by Felicia Raine
Summary: Blaze gets stuck in a situation with the Rock what is most interesting, but what will Jeff have to say about it in the long run?
1. Monday Nights and No Fights

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing related to WWE, I wish I did but I don't. All names pertaining to Blaze or Ariana are mine and I do not want to see them floating around anywhere! Other than that I hope you like the story, oh and Kat I know you don't like this story so you can go ahead and tell me it sucks cause I put Dwayne in it.  
  
  
  
The night started out like every other Monday night at work. All of us WWE superstars were in the back waiting to go out and do what we all did best. I was the only exception. You see, being the famous diva that I was, I had gotten injured in a match last week on Raw. It wasn't supposed to happen, but I slipped and fell onto the ladder. The whole thing started when Kane came out and choke slammed Jeff off the ladder he was on. My job was to go out with a chair and hit Kane with is and then Swanton him. I went out there with my chair in hand, and nailed Kane with it a few times. He fell down and I put the chair on top of him. Now this is where I would normally be called the 'Flying Blaze', but it turned out that I was called the 'Falling Blaze.' I climbed the ladder just as planned, and I stood at the top. I was about to flash the Hardy guns, but the next thing I knew I was meeting the mat up close and personal like. When I fell, Dwayne and Adam came out and stopped the match. All I could do was cry while I was lying in the ring, I didn't know if anything was broken but it felt like my entire body was broken in to a zillion pieces. Dwayne, or the Rock as you know him, was the one that got me out of the ring. I remember him yelling at Adam to help him, but after that I blacked out for a few hours.  
  
Anyway that's how I ended up losing my title shot tonight. Yeah it really sucked that I couldn't get that title. A person really gets upset when they wrestle every Monday for three months and then goes on to Summer Slam and wins a TLC match. Not to mention the people I faced were RVD, Edge and Tommy Dreamer. It really sucks to have won that match only to lose the title shot because of something that they have done so many times in the past. The only reason I was there tonight was to go out to the ring with my on-stage boyfriend Jeff Hardy. On-stage it looked like our relationship was getting hotter and hotter. The truth was that we were only best friends and teammates. Neither of us had been to keen on the idea of having an on-stage relationship with each other. Nonetheless it was what the fans wanted, so we gave it to them.  
  
All I can say is that our first kiss was interrupted by the love of my dreams. Jeff had grabbed me and was about to kiss me when the Rock appeared and shoved Jeff out of the ring. I had to look shocked because I was expecting Matt to come out and kiss me instead of Jeff, but Matt had not been there so Bischoff had sent out the Rock. I was supposed to slap him and then start yelling at him, but all I could do was stare as he backed me into the corner. I had nowhere to go and he knew it. He was supposed to kiss me and then Rock Bottom me, but I knew he could see in my eyes that I liked him. All he did was grabs me by the back of the head and force me to kiss him. When his lips touched mine it was all over for me. I couldn't tear myself away from his lips when he kissed me, so he just let go and I fell down. Jeff slid into the ring and held me close. And that is how I came to fall in love with Dwayne. Now back to tonight.  
  
I sat down on the couch in my locker room and pulled a blanket around me. I was about to lie down for some rest when there was a knock on my door. Thinking it was Matt or Jeff I laid down anyway, "Come in." I heard the door open, but much to my surprise Dwayne walked into the room. I almost died when I saw him. He shut the door and walked over to the couch where I was laying. I looked up at him and then moved my feet so he could sit down. He sat beside me and smiled a bit, "Are you feeling any better tonight Ariana?" I blushed at the use of my first name, and he smiled when I blushed. I pulled the blanket tight around me, "Yeah, but I still have a million bruises all over me." He chuckled lightly at my attitude about my injuries, "Will you let me see?" he asked softly. I blushed lightly and let the blanket go. I turned my back to him and closed my eyes in anticipation.  
  
I felt him gently lift my shirt up; I didn't have a bra on because it hurt to wear one at the moment. He whistled when he looked at my bruised back, "Man..that's got to hurt.." He said softly. I nodded, but what he did next was a bit unexpected. I felt his warm, gentle hands on my back, caressing and massaging. I sighed in relaxation and he smiled. My shirt kept getting in the way of his hands, so he lifted it up and slipped it over my head. I still had it on my arms and chest, but my back was fully exposed. He kept caressing my back gently, "Did you put anything on this to make the swelling go down any?" I shook my head, I hadn't really thought about anything except how much it hurt. He stopped rubbing my back and put my shirt back in order.  
  
I started to turn back around, but he held me in place gently. I wondered why he wouldn't let me turn around, but then I felt him pull me against his chest gently. He let his hands fall to encircle my waist and he held me there. I could tell that I was blushing, but I slowly calmed down. After a few minutes I leaned against him and laid my head on his shoulder. I could tell that he was smiling, but what happened next shocked me beyond comparison. As I looked up at him, he leaned down and kissed me. I couldn't help it this time, my arms went around him and I kissed back.  
  
He kissed me with love an passion and I kissed back. He held me by my waist so he wouldn't hurt me, and I held him tightly around the neck. I never wanted it to end, but he pulled away from me a few minutes later. He looked like he was ashamed of what he had just done and he released me and turned his head away. I reached out and gently turned him back to face me, "Dwayne whats wrong?" I asked him softly. He reached up and put his hand over mine, "I'm sorry....I didn't even know if you liked me and here I go just practically forcing myself on you." I shook my head, "Dwayne I have loved you for so long. I loved you the first time you kissed me." He looked shocked to have heard that from me because everyone thought that Jeff and I had an off-stage relationship.  
  
The truth was that Jeff and I were so close that we would have been brother and sister. But of course no one knew that but us. I smiled at Dwayne and then hugged him tightly, I loved him so much and I wasn't about to loose him now. He hugged me back and kissed my forehead, "Ariana why didn't you tell me?" I buried my face in his neck for a moment and then looked at him with brown eyes meeting blue eyes, "I was afraid you wouldn't love me too." He ran a hand through my hair, "I'm sorry you thought that, but I thought you could tell." He placed a few gentle kisses on my lips before speaking again, "How could I not love you?" he asked as he stroked my face gently.  
  
I had to smile at that, it was not often you heard things like that coming from him. I leaned in and kissed him again, and just as he was about to wrap his arms around me Jeff walked into the room. He had a smile on his face, "Well this is so lovely to find!" he said to us. When I heard his voice I pulled away from Dwayne instantly and looked at Jeff, "Jeff...uhhhhhhhhhh what..what are you doing here?" I spat out in shock. Jeff just stood there and smiled at us. Dwayne looked at Jeff and started to say something when Jeff held up his hand, "Rock, you don't have to explain anything. I think its good that you two are in a relationship. But please keep it a private one." We all laughed and then Jeff left us alone.  
  
I turned back to Dwayne and put my arms around him, "See, I told you everything was going to be ok." He only smiled at me, I smiled back. He leaned in and kissed me, I kissed back and reached behind me and locked the door to my locker room before we fell onto the couch. That was about the last thing I remembered except of course for the long night of passion and love between myself and Dwayne. 


	2. Trouble with Brothers

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own anything WWE and I prolly never will. Again Blaze is my creation so don't use her in any stories, and I hope to have another chapter up soon. Just saying, but please give me a few ideas for the next chapter in your reviews ^.^ thanks!  
  
  
  
The next morning I woke up in my hotel room as the sun shone through my window. I groaned and rolled over away from the window. When I did I was wrapped up in warm, strong arms. I opened my eyes to see Dwayne holding me, with a smile on his face. I was about to ask him why he was here and then the events of what had happened last night came back to me and I blushed. He lifted his hand and brushed a piece of my hair away from my face, "Good morning Ariana." He said softly to me. I smiled and kissed his cheek, "Good morning Dwayne." I hadn't counted on our first night together to go the way it did, but I was certainly not going to complain.  
  
I started to get up, but he held me down gently, "Don't go." He said softly to me. I looked at him and then nodded as I settled back down beside him. A smile appeared on his face and he kissed me. I almost melted into his arms as his soft, warm lips pressed against mine with a gentle caress. He started to break the kiss, but he tightened his arms around me and continued the kiss. I gently slipped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He had just pulled me closer when someone knocked on the door.  
  
We both let go of one another and sighed as I got up and put my robe on. I walked to the door and unlocked it then opened it. When I did I saw one very angry Eric Bischoff glaring at me. I stepped back and let him in, "Umm, well this is a nice surprise. What can I do for you Mr..." I was cut off as he started yelling at me. His face was red as he did, "What in heavens name do you think you are doing Alexis!?" I was stunned at the use of my name, "W-what do you mean??" I asked timidly.  
  
His eyes widened as he saw Dwayne in my bed. I looked over and then back at Eric, "Eric I can expl.." I started to tell him but I was cut off again. He looked so mad at me, "How do you ever expect to do well in this business if you mess up like you did last night!?" he yelled at me harshly. I winced at his tone, "Bischoff I was only doing what I felt was right" I stated in my own defense.  
  
Dwayne who, up until now, had been listening had pulled on a pair of boxers and managed to get out of bed. I looked at him as he walked over and glared at Bischoff, "Eric, you don't have any right at all to yell at her like that!" Eric and I were both stunned that he would get in the middle of this. Eric seemed to be getting even angrier, "Dwayne you stay the hell out of this!" he said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me into the hall, slamming the door behind him.  
  
I was appalled to see Eric do this, "Eric what the hell do you think you are doing?" I asked him in a rather disrespectful manner. He glared at me and then shoved me up against the wall, "You listen and you listen good. You are not in this business to screw around with the Rock. You are my property and I say what you can and cannot do. Do you understand me!?" he said in a harsh tone into my ear.  
  
I tried to get one of my arms free but Eric was a little stronger than I thought. I had started to get mad by now and just before I was about to knee Eric square in the nuts he was jerked away from me. I looked around and saw Jeff who had just kicked Bischoff in the face. I watched as Jeff picked Bischoff up, "Look Eric, you leave her alone or you'll have me to deal with!" Bischoff just glared and walked off yelling back, "Remember what I said Alexis!"  
  
Jeff flipped him off as he left and then he looked over to me, "Hey, Blaze are you alright?" I nodded to him as he walked over and gave me a hug. I smiled a bit and hugged back. After a moment I released him and sighed. He looked at me, concerned about what had just happened, "What was that all about, and what did he say to you?" I looked at him, "He told me that I wasn't in this business to screw around with the Rock. And he told me that I was his property and that he was the one who said what I could and could not do."  
  
After telling him this, Jeff looked rather mad. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair and looked at Jeff, he seemed to be calming himself down. In a few moments he sighed, "Don't worry about Bischoff. I won't let him bother you anymore." I smiled a bit and then hugged Jeff, "Thanks. You always were one of my best friends in the whole world." He hugged me back as he smiled, "Yeah, and you are like a sister to me. Well if you think about it you really are my sister I guess. Seeing as we spend so much time together like family."  
  
That made me so happy to hear that Jeff regarded me as a sister to him. I let go and backed up a bit, "Jeff there is something I want you to have." He looked at me with a little bit of confusion on his face. I reached up and took off my necklace and handed it to him. He looked at the silver chain in his hand and then put it on, "I'll keep this forever Blaze. No matter what happens, you'll always be my little sister." I smiled and then he kissed my cheek and walked off down the hall. I smiled and started to go back into the room only to see Dwayne standing there. I blinked a little before he said something, "What was that all about Ariana?" I was confused, he sounded mad at me but for what?  
  
  
  
A/N: Hahahahahaha cliffhanger! Well my creative mind went blank! What else was I supposed to do? Anyway I hope you like this chapter even though it needs some work on wording, but hey life goes on. Please R/R and give me a few hints on what to do for the next chapter! 


End file.
